There is Love in Football club
by Adellecia Evans
Summary: AU / Sebuah pertandingan sepakbola, dan cedera tulang kering ternyata bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Karena itu, cobalah sekali-kali cedera tulang kering, siapa tahu dewi keberuntung sedang nyengir ke arahmu.


Di pinggiran kota Magnolia, beberapa kilometer dari tengah kota dan beberapa meter dari tepi pantai selatan kota tersebut, terdapat sebuah sekolah yang dinamakan Fairy Tail Academy—sekolah megah yang terkenal akan kerusuhan para muridnya—Fairy Tail Academy adalah sekolah yang bisa dibilang memiliki perangai buruk, tetapi anehnya, setiap tahunnya Fairy Tail Academy selalu memiliki jumlah murid yang banyak, dengan satu gedung besar dengan berbagai fasilitas yang 'wah', murid yang hampir berjumlah dua ribu setiap tahunnya, dan berbagai macam guru yang tinggal sebut saja pasti ada, Fairy Tail Academy sudah hampir dikenal di seluruh negeri.

Di Fairy Tail Academy, terdapat berbagai macam eskul yang diadakan untuk mengurangi 'noda' dari nama Fairy Tail Academy, dan usaha tersebut berhasil. Dari sekian banyak eskul yang berada di Fairy Tail Academy, hanya ada satu eskul yang berhasil, jika kau tanya aku, eskul tersebut memiliki sebelas orang dalam satu tim dan beberapa orang lagi yang berada dibangku cadangan, mereka biasa memperebutkan satu benda bulat berwarna hitam putih dilapangan rumput yang luas dengan fans yang senantiasa meneriakkan nama mereka tanpa khawatir tenggorokan mereka akan kering nantinya.

Yup! Eskul tersebut adalah Sepakbola, klub inti mereka terkenal dimana-mana, selain karena ke-_awesome_-an permainan mereka, paras mereka seperti magnet bagi para siswi, mungkin bahasa Indonesia yang tepat bagi paras mereka adalah '_Wuih! Ganteng banget!_' atau '_Gila! Mereka ganteng banget! Cowok dari fandom sebelah aja kalah!_' intinya adalah, tim Sepakbola Fairy Tail Academy hampir setenar sekolah mereka sendiri.

.

**There is Love in Football club**

**F**airy **T**ail © **H**iro **M**ashima

**A**dellecia Evans's

**I**nspired by **E**uro 2012

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), AU, Bahasa tidak baku, Alur yang terlalu cepat, Humor garing, Romance gagal, dan lainnya

.

Para siswa dan siswi berlarian menuju lapangan rumput, di pinggir lapangan tersebut sudah penuh sesak akan murid-murid yang ingin menyaksikan pertandingan yang diadakan oleh Fairy Tail Academy dan Blue Pegasus Gakuen. Lucy Heartfillia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba mencari wajah yang dikenalnya di sekitarnya, mata coklatnya menjelejahi setiap sudut lapangan yang dapat dijangkau matanya, sebagai asisten manajer tim sepakbola yang baik dan benar, ia harus selalu mengikuti pertandingan yang diikuti oleh klub tersebut.

"Lu-chan!" seru seseorang, Lucy menoleh dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut biru di hadapannya. Gadis itu kemudian menunjuk lima bangku satu-satunya di pinggir lapangan tersebut, saat seseorang hendak menduduki bangku tersebut, Seorang gadis berambut merah memberinya tatapan membunuh yang membuat orang itu berlari pergi sembari gemetar ketakutan.

Lucy dan gadis berambut biru itu kemudian mendekati tiga gadis lainnya, yang pertama yang berambut merah, ia mengenakan kacamata, warna _blazer_nya berbeda dengan murid biasa. Ia adalah Erza Scarlet, sang ketua OSIS yang selalu mendapat servis terbaik dimanapun ia berada. Yang kedua adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut putih panjang, irisnya berwarna biru, ia melempar senyum hampir kepada siapa saja. Ia adalah Mirajane Strauss, sulung dari Strauss bersaudara sekaligus model terkenal majalah remaja. Yang terakhir adalah seorang gadis berambut coklat yang sedang meminum sesuatu langsung dari botolnya, seragamnya acak-acakan namun sepertinya ia tidak ambil peduli. Gadis itu adalah Cana Aberona, ayahnya adalah salah satu guru paling _killer _di Fairy Tail Academy, jadi tidak ada yang berani menegurnya.

"Erza, Mirajane, Cana, halo!" sapa Lucy ceria, Erza mengangguk dan menarik bangku yang biasa diduduki para guru disampingnya, mengisyaratkan agar Lucy duduk di sampingnya. Lucy dengan senang hati duduk disana dan menyenderkan punggungnya, tempat yang dipilih Erza sangat strategis, di pinggir lapangan yang menghadap langsung tengah lapangan, dengan lima bangku istimewa dan sebuah atap kecil yang menutupinya, di meja kecil tersedia lima gelas jus jeruk, astaga! Menjadi sahabat Erza Scarlet adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan!

"Ketua, pertandingan akan dimulai." Ujar seseorang, lima gadis itu menoleh bersamaan dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan tato di mata kanannya tersenyum manis, "Ya ya, mulailah." Balas Erza ogah-ogahan, pipinya berubah warna menjadi merah muda. Lucy dan Mirajane terkikik, Levy McGarden terkekeh, dan Cana sedang sibuk dengan _wine_nya, sehingga ia melewatkan kejadian yang sangat luar biasa langka, Erza yang salah tingkah.

"Erza, kau sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Jellal tetapi kenapa pipimu masih selalu semerah rambutmu?" tanya Lucy iseng, gadis itu menusuk-nusuk pipi Erza yang masih memerah dengan jari telunjuknya, Mirajane menggumankan setuju. Erza hanya menunduk wajahnya semakin merah, "Lucy, sudahlah. Ia bisa pingsan jika kau isengi terus." Ujar Mirajane bijak, tetapi gadis cantik itu masih terkekeh. Lucy nyengir lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada lapangan. Tiga orang dewasa sudah berada di lapangan tersebut, itu adalah dua satu guru olahraga terbaik Fairy Tail Academy, dan dua guru olahraga Blue Pegasus Gakuen.

Sang guru olahraga Fairy Tail Academy merapikan dua kartu dan memasukkannya di kantungnya, pria paruh baya berambut biru tua itu nampak mengintruksikan sesuatu kepada dua guru lain, mereka mundur kemudian kedua tim yang akan bertandingpun muncul. Sorak sorai terdengar dimana-mana, jeritan-jeritan terdengar diantaranya. "Siapa yang menurutmu akan menang, Levy?" tanya Lucy kepada gadis berambut biru yang duduk disampingnya itu. Levy berpikir sejenak, "Kemungkinan Fairy Tail, kita memiliki kiper yang kuat seperti Laxus Dreyar dan penyerang seperti Natsu."—Ekspresi Lucy berubah sedikit dan gadis itu berusaha kuat menyembunyikan wajahnya—"Lalu ada Gray sebagai pemain tengah dan ada Elfman." Jelas Levy panjang lebar, "Omong-omong aku jarang melihatmu bersama Natsu lagi, kalian bertengkar?" tanya Levy menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Lucy Heartfillia dan Natsu Dragneel adalah duo yang tak terpisahkan, mereka adalah teman dari kecil sampai sekarang, mereka seperti surat dan prangko. Natsu tepatnya yang menempel pada Lucy.

"Entahlah, belakangan ini ia memang aneh, saat aku mendatanginya, ia nampak panik dan berbisik pada Gray, lalu Gray selalu nyengir tidak jelas dan segera kabur bersama Natsu entah kemana." Tutur Lucy, Mirajane memiringkan kepalanya. "Oh ya, Natsu sempat bilang padaku bahwa ia selalu—" Mirajane terdiam, kemudian tersenyum. Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ah lihat sudah mulai!" Mirajane berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dan benar saja, perhatian Lucy teralihkan.

"Hei, Mira, memang Natsu bilang apa padamu?" tanya Cana penuh dengan rasa keingintahuan, Mirajane tersenyum. Gadis itu kemudian berbisik, berusaha agar Lucy tidak mendengarnya. "Dua hari yang lalu, Natsu berkata padaku bahwa jantungnya selalu tidak normal jika di dekat Lucy." Bisik Mirajane, senyum Cana terkembang. "Lalu?" tanya Cana melupakan _wine_nya. "Kubilang bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Lucy dan kusuruh dia agar menyatakan cintanya." Lanjut Mirajane, Cana semakin bersemangat, matanya berkilat licik, membuat Mirajane hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum.

Para pemain segera mengambil posisi masing-masing, wasit menyuruh kedua kapten agar berdiri di tengah lapangan, ia kemudian menunjukkan sebuah koin dan melemparnya, koin itu kembali jatuh ke tangannya. Sang wasit menunjuk Jellal Fernandez yang menjadi kapten dari Fairy Tail Academy, murid dari sekolah tersebut segera bersorak lebih keras. Jellal mundur dan segera mengambil posisinya. Peluit berbunyi, bola ditendang Gray, pemuda itu dengan mudah melewati dua pemain dari tim lawan. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mulusnya merebut bola dari kaki Gray, Gray mengutuki pemuda itu dan mengejarnya.

Pemuda itu hebat, ia mampu melewati Jellal dan Elfman, seorang pemuda berambut merah muda berlari ke arahnya, saat sang musuh hendak mengelak, Natsu menendang bola melewati kakinya dan menggiringnya menuju jala lawan. Para murid bersorak menyemangati, "Ayo Natsu!" seru Lucy, pemuda itu mengelak beberapa musuh dan menendang bolanya menuju Jellal, Jellal menggiring bolanya dan dihadang dua pemuda sekaligus.

Gray berlari sembari melambaikan tangannya, Jellal mengoper bola menujunya, "Yosh!" bisiknya, pemuda itu melakukan beberapa trik mengecoh dan menedang bola menuju gawang Blue Pegasus Gakuen. "GOOOLLL!" Gray berlari menuju timnya sesaat setelah jala itu bergetar, melakukan aksi-aksi tidak jelas yang lazim digunakan pesepakbola terkenal di dunia. Gray ber-high five dengan Natsu, "Aku akan menyamaimu, otak es!" seru Natsu nyengir, Gray menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Coba saja jika bisa." Ujarnya, Natsu melipat tangannya di depan dada, menatap Gray dengan tatapan sengit dan membunuh. "Aku akan mencetak tiga gol! Lihat saja! Dan aku akan melakukannya!" Gray menaikkan sebelah alisnya, nada bicara Natsu pada kata terakhirnya terdengar aneh.

Permainan dimulai lagi, kali ini Blue Pegasus Gakuen terlihat brutal, mereka menendang lebih keras dan berlari lebih cepat. Natsu menggiring bola dan terus melakukan oper-operan bersama Elfman disampingnya, mengecoh lawan. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda dari tim lawan dengan sengaja menendang tulang kering Natsu dengan keras, Natsu berteriak dan langsung jatuh, mencengkram tulang keringnya yang pasti sudah berubah warna. Sang wasit segera bertindak, pria itu mengangkat kartu kuning, dan Fairy Tail Academy mendapatkan tendangan pinalti. Beberapa petugas medis berlari menuju Natsu yang dikerumuni teman setimnya. Mereka lalu mengangkat Natsu ke tandu dan dibawa menuju UKS.

"Levy, aku pergi." Lucy segera melesat menuju UKS, menyusul para petugas medis. Erza dan Levy hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka dan menghela napas, sedangkan Mirajane dan Cana terkikik. "Sepertinya sakit sekali ya…" komentar Levy, Erza mengangguk, "Tulang kering sembuhnya lama…" tambah Cana setengah mabuk, Mirajane merebut botol _wine_ dari tangan gadis itu dan menyimpannya di sembarang tempat. "Kau bisa dihukum jika mabuk Cana, jadi tonton saja pertandingan ini tanpa botol." Cana menggerutu, peluit berbunyi dan para pemain bubar dari lapangan, beristirahat.

Beberapa dari pemain inti Fairy Tail Academy berlari menuju UKS, Natsu, Gray, dan Jellal adalah aset terbaik mereka, jika berkurang satu, tamatlah sudah. Gray dan Jellal duduk di pos mereka sembari meminum air dari botol yang di bagikan oleh manajer mereka. "Lucy kemana, Bisca?" tanya Gray, mata hitamnya mencari dimana gerangan sang asisten manajer tersebut, Gray kemudian menoleh kepada manajer berambut hijau itu. Bisca menaikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, tadi aku sempat melihat ia bersama Erza tetapi sekarang sudah menghilang." Balasnya, hanya ada Gray dan Jellal di pos Fairy Tail Academy, para tim inti, pemain cadangan, bahkan pelatih dan wasit menyusul Natsu ke UKS.

"Aku kenal dia, dia tidak akan berbaring tanpa melakukan apapun di UKS." Gerutu Gray, Jellal melempar botol minumnya yang kosong ke Bisca yang menangkapnya dengan cekatan. Pemuda berambut biru itu menoleh ke Gray yang masih mencoba menghabiskan airnya, "Ini Natsu Dragneel yang kita bicarakan, Gray. Ia pasti akan kembali walaupun dengan perban dan gips di tulang keringnya." Ujar Jellal setengah bergurau, Gray terkekeh.

Di UKS, Natsu mengeluh keras-keras setelah menerima banyak pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari teman-temannya, "Aku baik-baik saja! Apakah kalimat itu belum cukup?" keluhnya emosi, Natsu menggerakkan kakinya, rasa tersambar listrik segera menjalari kakinya menuju otaknya. Natsu berusaha keras agar tidak meringis.

"Natsu, kau masih bisa bermain?" tanya Makarov mewakili, Natsu menatap pelatihnya dengan tatapan tidak yakin. "Entahlah, kakek, jika aku bertemu dengan orang itu lagi akan kubakar dia." Ujar Natsu tidak bergurau. Makarov meringis, ia segera memerintahkan para pemain tim inti kembali ke pos dan kembali mengisi tenaga untuk pertandingan babak kedua. "Jika kau bisa menggerakkan kakimu, kembalilah ke pos." ujar Makarov mengingatkan, pelatih klub sepakbola itu kemudian menyusul tim inti keluar dari UKS. Natsu mengeluh lagi, pemuda itu mengutuki tulang keringnya dan pemuda yang menendangnya.

Terdedengar pintu UKS dibuka, Natsu menoleh. "Hey, Natsu. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang asisten manajer, Lucy. Natsu meringis dan mengeluh lagi, "Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?" tanya Natsu sewot, "Cedera tulang kering memang menyakitkan." Keluh Natsu lagi, Lucy hanya terdiam dan menatap kaki Natsu yang terbujur kaku di kasur UKS dengan alas bantal. "Padahal jika Fairy Tail menang aku ada urusan, jika kami kalah, aku harus menunggu sampai Fairy Tail bertanding lagi." Natsu mengeluh lagi, Lucy tertawa kecil. Natsu menoleh, menatapnya heran, "Kau masih mau main, Natsu?" tanya Lucy lembut, Natsu mengangguk dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Biar kutendang bola itu supaya menabrak muka pirang sialan itu!" seru Natsu, Natsu kemudian terdiam mengimajinasikan kata-katanya dengan cara yang liar, pemuda itu nyengir dan hampir tenggelam dalam alam khayalannya. "Kau masih mau main tidak? Akan kuberi kau sesuatu, tetapi jangan gunakan benda itu untuk menenendang wajah pemain Blue Pegasus Gakuen, Natsu." Ujar Lucy sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan kalah dari otak es itu untuk mencentak gol!" seru Natsu, Lucy menyodorinya sebuah pil, pil itu seperti obat pada umumnya, merah-putih dan hanya sebesar jari kelingking. Natsu menoleh dan menatapnya heran, "Apa ini?" tanyanya bingung. Lucy tersenyum, "Obat penahan rasa sakit, aku mendapatkannya dari kotak obat UKS!" ujar Lucy ceria seolah hal itu bukan masalah. Natsu menatapnya dengan tatapan terimakasih dan menelan pil tersebut dalam sekali gerakkan.

Natsu menggerakkan kakinya dan tidak ada lagi rasa panas yang menjalari kakinya, "Yeah!" Natsu melompat tetapi langsung terjatuh begitu tulang di kakinya berbunyi dengan suara 'kretak!' keras, "Adudududuh… Lucy, obat penahan sakitnya tak manjur…" ujar Natsu berguling-guling dilantai UKS yang dingin, Lucy memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja, Natsu. Sakitnya akan terasa lagi jika kau begitu."

"Ah sudahlah, 'makasih ya, Lucy!" pemuda itu berlari keluar dari UKS dengan semangat, meninggalkan Lucy yang hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuannya. Lucy kemudian tersenyum, pipinya berubah warna, gadis itu kemudian mengacak rambutnya dan cemberut. "Dari sekian banyak orang mengapa aku harus menyukai sahabatku sendiri~!" gadis itu hampir menabrakkan kepalanya ke dinding jika tidak ada suara peluit. "Oh sial." Sang gadis Heartfillia segera berlari menuju lapangan dan menghampiri Bisca yang sedang merapikan botol-botol minuman yang berserakan.

"Lucy! Kau kucari dari tadi! Aku heran melihat Natsu dengan cerianya melompat-lompat dan berkata bahwa cederanya sudah hilang, aku hampir pingsan melihatnya." Bisca memutar bola matanya sembari terkekeh saat seluruh tim inti menatap Natsu dengan tatapan 'WTF?' dan mulut yang menganga lebar, gadis berambut hijau itu yakin wajahnya juga pasti sama konyolnya saat melihat Natsu bergulingan kesana-kemari untuk membuktikan bahwa ia tak apa.

Lucy terkikik dan kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan saat Jellal menendang bola dan berlari lurus menuju gawang lawan dengan Gray dan Elfman yang membayanginya, pemuda yang notabene adalah kekasih Erza Scarlet mengoper bola ke Gray saat ia dihadang seorang lawan. Gray yang kebingungan karena seluruh anggota tim lawan—kecuali kiper tentunya—mulai berlari ke arahnya. Pemuda itu dengan asal mengoper bolanya dan tertegun saat melihat Natsulah yang mendapatkan operannya. Natsu menggiring bola menuju gawang lawan selagi lima orang sekaligus membayanginya, Natsu mengecoh kiper dan menendang bola lurus ke gawang.

"GOOOLLL!" Natsu melambaikan tangan dengan pedenya ke arah para siswa dan siswa Fairy Tail Academy sembari tersenyum penuh kemenangan, kedudukkan mampu ia ubah menjadi 2-0 delapan menit setelah peluit tanda pertandingan babak dua dimulai. Para siswa bersorak senang, kesempatan Blue Pegasus Gakuen untuk menang kini tidak lebih dari 40%.

Permainan dimulai lagi, Blue Pegasus yang memegang kekuasaan bola, si kulit bundar menggelinding kesana-kemari, kadang berpindah tangan dan posisi, terkadang keluar dari garis, kadang pula mengenai salah satu wajah penonton. Sampai Elfman tak sengaja melanggar aturan, wasit mengeluarkan kartu kuning, tengah dari Strauss bersaudara itu melangkah gontai dan wasit memperbolehkan Blue Pegasus melakukan tendangan pinalti, sama seperti kasus Natsu sebelumnya.

Salah seorang dari tim lawan menendang, bola melayang, penonton hanya dapat terdiam dan menatap sang bola yang mengarah tepat ke arah Laxus Dreyar, sang kiper. Kemudian, Laxus mengumpat keras saat sang kulit bundar menabrak wajahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, lapangan yang hening segera meledak dalam tawa. Para siswa berguling-guling di tanah sembari mencengkram perut mereka.

Laxus jatuh terduduk dengan tangan memegang bola, mengumpat dan memaki dengan kata-kata 'pujian' yang luar biasa dahsyat, Bisca dan Lucy terkekeh namun terhenti saat sang kiper menatap dua gadis itu dengan tatapan membunuh. "Kau lihat wajah Laxus tadi? Pfft sangat _AWESOME!_" seru Natsu berguling-guling, mengabaikan rasa sakit luar biasa di kakinya, peluit panjang berbunyi, tanda permainan berakhir dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

Fairy Tail Academy menang telak, para murid menjerit kegirangan dan ber-high five, para pemain tim inti saling ber-high five dan berpelukkan di tengah lapangan, kemenangan pertama mereka musim gugur ini. Tanpa sengaja, mata hitam Natsu bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata coklat yang berkilat bahagia. Natsu tiba-tiba nyengir dan memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya, pemuda itu menyeret kakinya tidak jauh dari teman-teman setimnya yang terkekeh dan menatapnya menyemangati.

"LUCY HEARTFILLIA! AKU SUKA KAMU! MAUKAH KAU MENJADI KEKASIHKU?" seru Natsu riang dari tengah lapangan, suaranya yang lantang membelah sorak-sorai gaduh yang ditimbulkan para murid. Hening sebentar, wajah Lucy lebih merah dari rambut Erza yang berdiri di sampingnya, para murid bersorak lebih keras, beberapa gadis meneriakkan kata 'Terima Lucy! Terima!' dan sebagainya, bahkan ada seseorang yang dengan frontal berteriak: "Aku tidak sabar melihat anak Lucy dan Natsu!" yang tentu saja disetujui oleh para murid.

"Terima, Lucy-chan!" teriak Lisanna Strauss disamping kekasihnya, sang kiper tim inti sepakbola yang wajahnya memerah dengan cap berpola bola yang biasa dimainkan oleh pesepakbola. Natsu nyengir begitu mendengar banyak dukungan yang diteriakkan Fairy Tail Academy, wajah Lucy semakin merah, hampir coklat. "Jadi? Kau mau, Luce?" tanya Natsu ceria. Para siswa dan siswi yang tak ada hubungannya mengangguk-angguk dan melompat-lompat tak sabar.

Lucy mengangguk pelan, kerumunan bersorak lagi, "Kita sambut pasangan baru kita di Fairy Tail Academy: Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfillia!" teriak seseorang lantang, setengah bergurau, kerumunan bersorak menyetujui, mereka bertepuk tangan saat Natsu menarik tangan Lucy ke tengah lapangan. "Wendy-chan." Panggil Levy lembut kepada seorang gadis berambut biru tua yang dikenal sebagai adik dari Jellal Fernandez, Wendy Fernandez. Wendy menoleh dan menatap Levy yang nampak tak nyaman, "Ada apa Levy-san?" tanyanya lembut, "Demi keselamatan pikiranmu yang masih inosen itu, tutup matamu." Wendy hanya memiringkan kepalanya, namun menurut.

Saat Levy menoleh lagi, benar saja, bibir Natsu sudah menempel di bibir Lucy. Para siswa bersorak dan bertepuk tangan, para siswi hanya dapat menganga dan wajah mereka memerah hebat, kecuali Cana yang sibuk mabuk dan Levy yang berpura-pura menekuni sepatunya. Sebuah pertandingan sepakbola, dan cedera tulang kering ternyata bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Karena itu, cobalah sekali-kali cedera tulang kering, siapa tahu dewi keberuntung sedang nyengir ke arahmu.

.

**The End**

.

-**A/N**

Halo semuaa~ #SKSD #kicked perkenalkan, saya Adellecia Evans, Author yang tidak cinta sama kampungnya sendiri dan senang merantau keberbagai fandom walaupun tidak tahu anime/manga-nya~ #dor

Ini adalah karya pertama saya untuk fandom Fairy Tail Indonesia, ide ini langsung muncul begitu saja saat lihat berita bola tentang Inggris kemarin, saya jadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana kalau Fairy Tail main bola dan jadilah fict gagal ini XD disini, Lucy itu ceritanya asisten manajer tim sepakbola, manajernya itu Bisca, kenapa Bisca? karena dimata saya Bisca itu 'cowok' banget daripada Erza, dia pakai pistol jadi menambah nilai plus saya buat dia XD #doragain

All Hail ketua OSIS Erza XD dia ceritanya selalu dapat servis terbaik dimana saja, bahkan pelajaran renang pun dia punya kolam pribadi(?) #darderdor

sebelumnya saya maaf banget kalau NaLu-nya gak kerasa, maklum, amatir (_ _) dan humornya garing banget, maafkan saya (_ _) cukuplah sudah bacotan saya ini, jika anda memiliki Kritik, saran, dan flame (tetapi yang membangun yah~) silahkan tulis di kotak tersebut, terima kasih dan salam kenal~!

-Adellecia S. Farleunde


End file.
